Conventionally, peripheral or accessory cards (e.g., PCIE cards) are secured to a computer chassis (e.g., server) using screws. The peripheral cards, typically in a parallel orientation with each other, are first coupled to a motherboard. The peripheral cards are then secured to the chassis one by one using screws. As is oftentimes the case, especially with regards to servers, many peripheral cards can be mounted and secured to a computer chassis to provide different functions, such as network communications, graphics processing, or other functions. However, securing many peripheral cards one by one in a server using screws can be burdensome and time consuming for the user.